The Difference
by AliceVanAlen
Summary: Serena has always been different from her family but what happens when she discovers a box with her name on it with a girl named Maya's stuff and why is that connected to her friends Alice and Bella?
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This story is about Serena (not the Serena from gossip girl). Serena has always known she was different from the rest of her family, she's tall, has one green eye and one brownish- topaz one, she's very musical, and she has never seen any baby pictures of her. One day after she has to do a project on her family her mom acts strange and that's where the story begins.

Preface

I was looking in the basement to find anything, and I mean anything, baby photos, old clothes, or maybe my birth certificate. I walked into the closet to find a box that would prove who I really am. I looked in the closet and found the box marked "Serena" and I pulled it down from the shelf. I opened it and I was surprised by what I found in it. There were baby photos, expensive clothes, and a birth certificate…but…it wasn't my name on it. I looked at the clothes first. Ralph Lauren baby clothes (Just pretend please I needed an idea for expensive baby clothes so…you get the point) my parents could never afford those.

I looked at the pictures next, and there were people in it that I have never met. There were two people who looked in their twenties and they were extremely gorgeous. I turned it over and it said, Grandma and Grandpa, but that wasn't possible my grandparents were in their sixties, gray, and couldn't walk. I looked at the birth certificate next but it didn't say Serena it said Maya. Who was Maya? It was a photo copy that much I could tell, as if my parents wanted to keep the real one for themselves. It was a bad copy I couldn't even read the last name.

I put the certificate away, and while I was doing that I saw something I would never expect. It was a picture of some of the kids from school. I turned it over I nearly fainted when I read it. There were six kids in the picture and a little baby. It said,

October, 2008, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Mom, and Dad, was that Bella Cullen in the picture and why does the picture say Mom. What was even creepier was that her eyes weren't gold they were an awful red color. Who was Maya and why was this stuff in a box marked Serena?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Enjoy!

Moving far is not something easy to do

Exactly one month ago my parents moved my siblings and I from Albany, New York to rainy Forks. I was to be starting my third year of high school here.

"Alex get out of my room!" I yelled to my sister.

"Sorry Se-ree-na I just came in to tell you that we leave for school in fifteen minutes." She said dragging out the syllables in my name. My sister is fifteen, my brother Ayden is sixteen, and my sister Courtney is eighteen. It was our first day of school and I was extremely nervous.

"I'll drive us now okay Al?" She looked a little surprised that I called her that but shook it off.

"Sure let's do this." My two sisters and my dad were the ideal family blond haired, blue eyed; my brother and my mom had light brown hair and violet eyes. I have bronzish-dark brown hair and one green eye and one brownish- topaz eye, and I'm taller then my mom and sisters by a good three or four inches. I grabbed my keys and walked outside and surprise surprise it was raining.

"Serena where were you we have been waiting outside for like ever." Courtney said.

"Sorry didn't mean to, your hair will be fine though," she glared at me but then got into the car. It took me twenty minutes to get to Forks and when we got there we were surprised. It was incredibly small, and I mean ant sized. I was glad our car wasn't the newest one, and thank god for the shiny Volvo or else my car would stand out…

"Okay so let's get to class do you all have your schedules?" Courtney asked.

"Well I know I do," Ayden said. Alex and I nodded.

"Good meet here after school otherwise I'm driving home without you three."

"Come on Serena be fair."

"Just kidding, wow you guys are no fun well see you later." I walked to my first class which was Calculus. While walking I pulled my hood up so no one would look at me like I was the new girl. I walked into the building with a big number 3 on the side painted in white. I hung my jacket up and took a seat. It was in the back in the corner, I chose that seat because I hate being the center of attention and worst of all I blush like a mad man. I put my head in my hands and laid down.

"Hello you must be new here, what's your name?" A musical voice asked me.

"My name is Serena Christopher what's yours?" I asked the girl, she was extremely gorgeous, had very pale skin, and had topaz eyes kind of like my one eye.

"My name is Bella nice to meet you." But she had this look in her eye like she knew something about me that I didn't know about. A few minutes later this girl comes in.

"Hey Bella, oh who's this?"

"Hey, this is SERENA CHRISTOPHER, Serena meet Alice, my sister." Alice got all hyper.

"Pleased to meet you Ma- Serena sorry about that you look like someone I know."

"It's okay and nice to meet you to Alice." The teacher started talking and I focused my attention on him. It was lunch and I already met a bunch of new people, including some overly friendly boys, such as Zane Newton. He was walking me to lunch when I spotted the girls who I met this morning. There were four other people with them and they were all extremely gorgeous.

I sat down with a girl I was friends with, her name was Heaven, but then Ceci Stanly sat on my other side.

"Hey Ceci who are those people over there?"

"Oh that's the Cullen family the two blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale they're twins, then there's Emmett and Bella McCarty, then the other two people are Alice and Edward Cullen, but the strange thing is they're all together, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella."

"I met Alice and Bella this morning they're nice." She shrugged which got me to thinking that she didn't know they were together but she still asked one of them out. I started eating my lunch when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around to look at Alice.

"Hey Alice what's up?"

"Can you come with me for a minute; I want you to meet some people." I shrugged and she pulled me to her table which she was sitting at. How could someone so small be so strong? She stopped at the front of the table.

"Hey everyone this is Serena Christopher, Serena meet my brothers, and my other sister Rosalie." One of her brothers, the smallest, his head shot up when Alice said my name.

"Hey everyone, good to meet you," then Courtney came up behind me.

"Hey Serena who are your friends," she asked me.

"Well this is Bella and that is Alice, and the other girl is Rosalie, and the boys are their brothers." When I said Bella she became aware like she just found out American Eagle was having a 90 off sale.

"Bella Cullen?"

"Yes, that's me," I waved one more time and left to go to my next class while Courtney just stood there talking to them…like…she knew them already.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: So here is Serena in Biology class one can only guess what is going to happen.

Who's the hottie in the next seat and who is Maya?

I walked to Biology thinking about how Courtney acted today when she met Bella and Alice, it was…weird, to say the least, she acted like she knew them already. I pushed the door open and a burst of heat met me. I sat down in the middle row in the back to my dismay because every other seat was taken. Not to long after I sat down someone pulled out the chair next to me.

"Hey you're Alice's brother right?" He looked shocked that I was talking to him. He had almost the same hair color that I had which was kind of strange.

"Yes, hi, I'm Edward you're Serena right?"

"Yes, I am, good to meet you," the teacher started talking about something that I wasn't quite understanding. Instead of listening I moved my fingers according to a song I wrote on my keyboard. I saw my lab partner watching me out of the corner of his eye scrutinizing what I was doing. When he finally realized what I was doing he looked surprised. The bell rang and I got out of my seat, but being a klutz, I slipped and fell, but I was caught.

"Hey thanks, sorry I'm a klutz I trip over everything."

"No problem, just don't walk in front of a bus." Edward laughed and walked quickly out the door. All the while, while he was walking out of the building and smiling when I heard him mutter,

"Just like Bella." Gym passed quickly and soon enough I was walking, well running away from Zane, to my car. My siblings already beat me there,

"I'm so sorry guys, oh Courtney sorry about the hair you know it's looking a little on the frizzy side." But instead of making a jab at me she said.

"Thanks for telling me I'll fix it when we get home; now let's go I need to talk to mom." What could be so important that she doesn't care about her hair? We arrived home and Courtney went up to mom.

"Mom I met Maya's parents," mom became alert.

"Um, Serena can you leave us for a moment this will only take a minute?"

"Sure," sure I'll listen in on your conversation through the air vents. I went to my room and put my ear over the air duct above the living room. I could hear mom talking faintly to Courtney.

"Mom, I met Maya's parents, they are very nice, and she looks so much like her parents, well except for the eyes, but I think you know why and so do I." Who was Maya and who were her parents?

"How are they, you know dealing with seeing their daughter again in god knows how long, and do they still look the same?"

"Oh yes they do, and Maya's mom was surprised to see her, so was her dad, well he is a quiet one, mom why did they give Maya to us?"

"You know their secret right?"

"Yes, I do what does that have to do with anything?"

"Her mom was a newborn, only twelve months old in a way, she was in control, but not enough control, she didn't want the baby to get hurt if she…lost control, even her brother couldn't stop her and have you seen her brother he's huge."

"I know but his sisters said he's like a five year old, he may be big but he's a lot of fun, I got to talk to him today."

"I know how about her sister, the short hyper one?"

"I love that girl, she's awesome, well I think I should get to my homework."

"It's good that you told me this, and I'll talk with Esme later now remember don't tell your sibling about Maya or her parents." Sibling, didn't she mean siblings? I heard footsteps come up so I went to my computer to check my instant messages. I signed on and someone sent me a message but it was from someone I didn't know. The screen name was etcdamachoman.

Hey, he wrote.

Hey who r u?

Well that's 4 me 2 no and u 2 find out, soon though.

Well I don't get ur SN tell me about it.

If I tell u, u will no who I am well g2g.

He signed off, who was this guy and why was he talking to me? Let me think etcmachoman the only person that comes to mind is Emmett Cullen, but I have never talked to him in my life. This was something I had to sleep on.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying my story!

Blood typing

Courtney insisted on driving today, which was a first.

"Courtney why are you driving today and why is your hair so deflated?" She ignored my jab again.

"Oh I just felt like it M-Serena,"

"Why aren't Ayden and Alex riding with us and were you about to say Maya?"

"How do you know about Maya?"

"I don't know who she is just that you were talking about her yesterday with mom, by the way who is she?" She looked like she was debating what to tell me.

"Maya was a friend of mine; she became my best friend then moved away while you were at private school." My sister was a convincing liar so it was hard to tell but knowing that she wasn't looking at me, I knew she was lying.

"Sure, whatever you say."

At Lunch…

I was sitting with my Ceci and Gwen when Gwen stopped talking and started pulling my arm.

"Serena look at who's asking you to sit with them." I turned around and saw Alice and Bella waving their asking me to come sit with them.

"I better go see what they want," I walked over to them.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Oh nothing, little Alice here is excited about her upcoming shopping extravaganza." I wrinkled my nose.

"I hate shopping because it involves people spending money on you or it means being the center of attention like when you try on a very weird outfit and your best friend makes you show her what it looks like on you." Bella looked surprised.

"You hate people spending money on you and you hate being the center of attention?"

"Yeah who doesn't? I also trip over everything and I blush like a mad man."

"Oh my I used to be exactly like that when I was fifteen it was hilarious remember the van incident Alice, as your brother said and I quote 'if we bottled up your luck we would have a weapon of mass destruction' I still laugh at that comment." She laughed a musical laugh.

"You know Serena you look a little like Bella."

"Yeah right like I could ever look like her, I mean you're gorgeous!" Bella scoffed at my assumption.

"Oh puh-lease do you even see yourself clearly, you know what you even act how I used to act, and it's kind of weird."

"Tell that to my sister Courtney, you should hear what she says about me and my style, it's so mean."

"Wow that is some serious déjà vu I tell you isn't it Alice?"

"Hey Serena do you hate the smell of blood?"

"I almost throw up every single time I smell it or see it for that matter; well I have to get to class, bye."

"Wait Serena, do you want to skip the rest of the day?" Alice asked.

"No thank you I can't skip school I could get into trouble."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I'll see you all tomorrow," I waved to them and walked to Biology. I sat down and the bell rang, my partner wasn't here yet. The teacher arrived late carrying a bunch of boxes.

"Okay class, I want you to take a piece out of each box, Port Angeles is having a blood drive and I want all of you to know your blood type." Oh no, oh no, breathe in, breathe out, I put my head on the desk to calm myself. The teacher came over to me,

"Serena are you okay?"

"No, can I go to the nurse?"

"Of course can you make it there yourself?" I nodded, I was still dizzy but I could make it to the nurse's office. I started walking and I was becoming a little dizzier. I tripped and fell down.

"Serena are you okay, Alice, Edward I need your help." I heard a voice say, and then the voice came right next to me.

"Edward is she okay?"

"Just a cut on her forehead, a bruised wrist from landing on it, Serena what happened?"

"Blood typing, hate blood, smells bad, so dizzy." I was starting to feel a little better, but still not feeling the best. Alice spoke.

"We should take her to Carlisle he might want to look at her wrist." I felt someone pick me up.

"Hey put me down!" I looked up to see Edward carrying me. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Put her down fast." Alice said. He put me down and I threw up, when I was finished I wiped my mouth and stood up.

"Eww, sorry you had to see that." Bella laughed.

"You are exactly like me I hope you know that except I didn't throw up, not all the time, okay let's get you to Carlisle so he can check your hand." I got into their car and Alice started speeding off. I looked at the speedometer.

"Alice slow down your going to crash!"

"Two things one don't scream you're killing my head and two I'm not going to crash." I just closed my eyes and started to breathe. We arrived at the hospital and they pulled me to the front desk, Bella spoke.

"Excuse me is Carlisle in, we need to see him?"

"Uh, sure, room 149," they, mostly Bella, pulled me to the room. Most of the time Bella acted like an overly enthusiastic mother to me. She knocked on a door,

"Come in," a musical voice said. They pulled me inside, and I was surprised at what I saw. The doctor was blond, tall, and probably the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

"Hello kids, what happened?" Alice spoke.

"She fell and we think she has a bruised wrist."

"Why did she fall?" I answered no need for him to find out from his kids.

"I'm a klutz, I trip over everything and I fell because I was dizzy."

"Why were you dizzy?"

"We were blood typing in Biology and I hate the smell of blood." The doctor looked at Edward and Edward nodded his head slightly.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Serena Christopher and you?" He laughed.

"I'm Dr. Cullen please call me Carlisle, now let's check that wrist out." He examined it.

"Yes, you're right, it's bruised it will heal in about a week now I need you to give me your address, and your parents' names."

"453 Weston Drive and my parents' names are Jennifer and Sam Christopher." He looked at me strangely.

"Okay thank you can you wait outside for a minute?"

"Sure, Alice can you drive me home?" She nodded.

"Bye guys I'll see you at home." She waved and walked outside with me.

Bella POV (one time thing maybe)

Serena left and Carlisle turned to me and Edward.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen you did not tell me she moved here."

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't even know her parents moved her here, besides I already talked to her sister I'm positive, plus she acts just like me."

"I saw her in Biology moving her fingers in a piano playing fashion," Edward said.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know Emmett is planning something for later I don't know what he is blocking his mind from me." One could only guess what Emmett had planned.

Serena POV (normal POV)

"Thanks Alice for driving me home."

"No problem, my pleasure I consider you part of the family." She was speaking in a rush. We arrived at my house in ten minutes thanks to her driving.

"Again, thank you Alice, see you tomorrow." And I went to go finish my homework.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Something is going to happen can you guess what?

A Phone Call

It was eight thirty and I just finished dinner.

"Thanks mom for making this delicious pasta." Alex said.

"You are most certainly welcome." I got up and started collecting the dishes because it was my night to do the dishes.

"Oh Serena don't do the dishes I will." Ayden said. Wow, usually he made me do everything.

"Okay, sure have fun with that because…" the phone started ringing.

"I got it," I ran to get the phone.

"Hello this is Serena and this is?" A deep voice started speaking.

"Hello Serena did you get my messages?"

"Wait are you etcdamachoman?"

"Why, yes I am…" That's when I heard screaming in the back round.

"You big buffoon get off the phone it's mine and your sister's choice not yours!" The voice was familiar, but I couldn't remember whose it was.

"Sorry little brother she's my niece I'm allowed to talk to her, sorry I have to go bye." He was my uncle, but my uncle has a New York accent and this person's voice was very nice, I could listen to it all day. Courtney came up behind me.

"Who was on the phone See See?"

"Some guy that said he was my uncle, do we have any uncles with deep, appealing voices?"

"I don't that's all I know the only uncle I know of is Uncle Vinny in New York." But she had this look in her eye, she was lying, she knew who was on the phone.

"You know who was on the phone don't you, and you're not telling me." She looked down guiltily.

"Yes, I do, I was listening to your conversation,"

"Can you tell me who it was?"

"Mom, she doesn't want me to tell you who it was, but I think you should know, if she doesn't tell you soon I think I'm going to just tell you myself."

"Please tell me now; all I know is that he's our uncle."

"The only thing I'm going to tell you, is that he's not OUR uncle, go to bed now you're going to need the rest." And with that she walked to her room, shut the door, and blocked herself out from me.

A/N: So that was kind of a filler chapter I needed to get Courtney to say something so…REVIEW!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: So you know the drill drop and give me five…reviews.

The Project

I was in my third class of the day, English and the teacher was giving us a project to do.

"Okay everyone I want you to do a report on your family history, I also want you to find a picture of your whole family, such as when you were born in the hospital with all the nurses and your parents holding you." Hmm, I really don't know much about my family maybe this could help me find out who I look most like. Eventually it was lunch and I was headed to sit with Alice and Bella.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Oh nothing we just have to do a lame project in English about our family history." Alice said.

"I'm actually excited about it, I finally get to find out who I take it after in my family, you know since I look nothing like the rest of my family. I haven't even seen any baby pictures of me, well any pictures from before I was two, I want to find a picture of me the day I was born." Alice looked a little nervous.

"Maybe you could find other pictures, maybe even a birth certificate." Bella gave a look to Alice and Alice immediately shut up, like she didn't have a choice. That was the fifth weird thing that happened to me since I moved here. And I was never going to forget that. First it was the thing with Courtney, then it was the Instant message I got, then the phone call from a guy who said he was my uncle, fourth was Courtney telling me this guy wasn't OUR uncle, now Alice shutting up for no particular reason that was not like her.

"So have weird things been happening to all of you recently?"

"No, why do you ask, weird things happening to you?" Bella asked. I told them both what's been happening to me since I moved here.

"Well it was probably someone crank calling you, you know kids these days right?" I nodded. No need to blow things out of proportion.

At home after school…

I threw my back pack down and went to go find my mom.

"Mom where are you?"

"In the living room, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have to do a project for school and I need your help, I have to do a project on my family and I want to know where you kept all my baby pictures."

"Oh, we lost all of your possessions from when you were a baby when you were two, there was a flood, you know when we used to live in Louisiana." I never believed we lived in Louisiana but I pretended. I nodded my head.

"Thanks mom for your help I think I can take it from here." Thanks for not telling me about my family. I decided to go down to the basement to find stuff. I was looking in the basement to find anything, and I mean anything, baby photos, old clothes, or maybe my birth certificate. I walked into the closet to find a box that would prove who I really am. I looked in the closet and found the box marked "Serena" and I pulled it down from the shelf. I opened it and I was surprised by what I found in it. There were baby photos, expensive clothes, and a birth certificate…but…it wasn't my name on it. I looked at the clothes first. Ralph Lauren baby clothes (Just pretend please I needed an idea for expensive baby clothes so…you get the point and I thought it would be hilarious) my parents could never afford those.

I looked at the pictures next, and there were people in it that I have never met. There were two people who looked in their twenties and they were extremely gorgeous. I turned it over and it said, Grandma and Grandpa, but that wasn't possible my grandparents were in their sixties, gray, and couldn't walk. I looked at the birth certificate next but it didn't say Serena it said Maya. Who was Maya? It was a photo copy that much I could tell, as if my parents wanted to keep the real one for themselves. It was a bad copy I couldn't even read the last name.

I put the certificate away, and while I was doing that I saw something I would never expect. It was a picture of some of the kids from school. I turned it over I nearly fainted when I read it. There were six kids in the picture and a little baby. It said,

September 3, 2008, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Mom, and Dad, was that Bella McCarty in the picture and why does the picture say Mom. What was even creepier was that her eyes weren't gold they were an awful red color. Who was Maya and why was this stuff in a box marked Serena?

I ran upstairs carrying the photo and the birth certificate, and I walked into the living room to my mom.

"Mom, you have some explaining to do."

A/N: Cliffy if you want to find out what happens next review I want fifteen of them.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: What is going to happen? Review!

Some Explanations Part I

My mom looked up from her book.

"What do you mean explaining and what are those in your hand?"

"I found these in a box marked Serena, mom I need you to tell me who these people are." She looked at me and at the picture.

"That was your sister's friend Maya she moved away when you left for private school."

"Mom just stop I know for a fact that Maya isn't a friend of Courtney these people in the picture would be in their thirties by now."

"How do you know that, you don't even know them?" My mom was starting to get mad.

"I know them, they go to my school, I'm friends with those two." I said pointing to the picture of Alice and Bella. She sighed, and she started to tell me a tale.

"Maya was Bella and Edward's daughter, there was a reason why they had to give her away, only Courtney and I know the reason, not even your father knows yet."

"Mom, why are Courtney and you the only people who know about the reason they had to give her away, it's not like we have a Maya in our family." She looked down to the carpet.

"Mom why is the reason they gave her away?"

"I can't tell you, you won't believe me."

"Mom just tell me I will believe you I promise." She let out a deep breath.

"Bella was afraid she would kill her on accident, she was also looking out for the rest of the family as well."

"Why would Bella accidentally kill her it's not like she has super strength?"

"Actually she can life a van with one hand, I've seen her do it so can the rest of her family." Mom acted like she was scared of them.

"Mom, why do you seem scared of them?"

"There was a reason when I met her and her husband; she was holding her breath the whole time and I was shocked to see she could hold it that long, that was until she told me the reason why she was giving Maya away."

"Mom what was the reason tell me please?"

"They aren't…human, they are what we call the undead."

"What like a vampire?"

"Yes, exactly like one, honey they are exactly that." The room was spinning this couldn't be happening. That's when I fell down.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Reviews make me happy!

Some Explanations Part II

I woke up in a bright white room. I started hearing voices.

"She's awake, thank you doctor." I started to open my eyes.

"Mom, are you there?" I heard two voices answer that.

"Yes," who was that second voice?

"Mom, who else is there?" By then I saw who was in the room.

"Oh, hey everyone, why the pow wow, wow I had the weirdest dream, in my dream I found a box marked Serena and I found a picture of all of you from September of '08, and mom said you were vampires isn't that crazy?" No one was laughing.

"Why isn't anyone laughing…oh god please tell me that didn't happen?" Mom answered.

"Sorry See See it really happened and there is a reason why I brought all of them here." That's when the big one started talking.

"Hey freaky girl, you are exactly like your mom I hope you know that she has told us so much about you." The voice was familiar.

"Mom, you told them about me how many times do I have to tell you not to tell people about me?"

"I didn't," she looked down to the ground.

"Mom, what do you mean you're my mom who told them stuff about me then?"

"Your…your…real...mom did."

"What do you mean my name is Serena Christopher those are my siblings." I said pointing to Courtney, Ayden, and Alex. Courtney spoke.

"Actually your name isn't Serena Christopher."

"Courtney has your hair gotten to big of course it's my name."

"Okay, show me your birth certificate, tell me when your birthday is and what's the time you were born?"

"I was born September 25, 2008, the time was 12:47 and mom said my birth certificate was washed away in a flood when we lived in Louisiana." By then I was standing up in front of everyone. Carlisle came back carrying a birth certificate.

"Here's your birth certificate read it out loud." I was shocked.

"That's my birthday and that's the exact time I was born." This time Alice spoke.

"Read the name," I read it, Maya Cullen.

"Mom, what are you saying?" This time Bella spoke.

"We're saying that we're your real family I believe my buffoon of a brother has called you awhile back." Emmett walked up front.

"Pleased to meet you the name's Emmett."

"Courtney so that's what you meant by he's not our uncle?"

"Yes, of course I knew everything all along, I just didn't expect to see them in Forks the last time I saw them I was three and we were living across the country."

"What can I say; it's the perfect place for us, no sun." Bella said. Wait if Emmett's my uncle then that means and mom said Bella had a daughter named Maya then…

"So let me get this straight Emmett is my uncle and so is…?"

"My name is Jasper and that is Rosalie."

"Okay Emmett and Jasper are my uncles, Rosalie and Alice are my aunts, then you're my mom and you're my dad?" They nodded I started walking towards them when I tripped. Bella caught me.

"Just like when I was human, I tripped over everything, I blushed like crazy, I hated people spending money on me, and I hated being the center of attention, that's more of Rosalie's expertise." Rosalie laughed.

"Thanks sis, way to think so highly of me, but wait I get another Barbie doll YAY happy days are here, and it's a Barbie doll that can't say no to me." Edward caught Rosalie's eyes and he frowned, and then sighed.

"Okay what just happened?" Edward spoke.

"Well some of our kind have special gifts, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, Bella can control people, and I can read minds."

"Okay that's not so bad, but wait can you read my mind?" He shook his head.

"Good now that that's settled can someone explain to me why no one told me my real name or my real family?" Mom, as in Jennifer spoke.

"Well, we thought it would be better like this." How could it be better?

"So explain to me how this was better, not knowing my real parents, being different from the rest of you, how do you think I feel knowing I'm nothing like my whole family my own sister couldn't even tell me the truth." This time Alex spoke.

"Listen I know I'm the youngest here, as in over one hundred years compared to some people in this room," she said eyeing a few people.

"But listen, do honestly want to hear 'my parents gave me to another family because your mom thought she would kill you?' now do you want to hear that?" I shook my head.

"Good now if you'll excuse me Ayden and I are going to get something to eat, you coming Emmett?"

"Shi-yeah Bella you really picked a good family for this girl I love that sister of hers, and remember keep Alice away from the gift shop you remember last time," his whole family laughed.

"It was one time Emmett and Esme grounded me from shopping I was DESPERATE!" Carlisle spoke.

"I think all of you should go downstairs, except for Bella." I never noticed but she was shorter then me by like four inches. She looked up at me and laughed.

"You take it after your dad; he's 6' 2" for Pete's sake not as tall as Emmett or Jasper but tall." We laughed and Esme started speaking.

"You can help me decorate your room it will be fun I promise."

"You like decorating so does mo- Jennifer I'm going to have to get used to this."

"Hey don't worry you don't have to call me mom I mean I don't call my parents mom and dad we call them by their first names so just call me Bella and your dad Edward."

"Okay now that that's out of the way how old are you all really?"

"Well we're all stuck at the age we were changed I'll tell you our age when we were changed, here it goes, Carlisle is twenty three, Esme is twenty six, Emmett is twenty, Rosalie is eighteen, Jasper is twenty, Alice is nineteen, Edward is seventeen, and I'm eighteen, boy that's a mouthful." Wow they are about my age.

"So how old are you really?"

"Well I'm just going to tell you your dad's and my age, I'm thirty five and Edward is a whopping one hundred twenty four." Was she joking?

"No I'm not joking I mean Carlisle is over three hundred years old, but on to more positive things, your going to be moving in with us!" I turned to Jennifer and Sam.

"I'm not going to live with you any more?" Jennifer shook her head.

"You're going to live with them and since your eighteenth birthday is in three weeks you're going to have to live with them." I could only guess what was in store for me.

"Do I have to go pack a suitcase of stuff?" This time Sam answered.

"Nope not at all Alice already bought a bunch of clothes for you and stuff so you're good."

"What about my keyboard?" My keyboard was like my baby when Ayden accidentally broke it I made him go into mourning for it and wear black for a week, it was so funny.

"Nope they already have a piano, their son plays piano."

"I never took Emmett as a musical person," they laughed.

"No, you're dad does, you can always come visit us don't worry." Jennifer said. I went up and hugged them.

"Bye I'm going to miss you can Alex and Courtney come visit me? And tell Courtney she can turn my room into a beauty salon like she's always wanted."

"They can visit you don't worry you should go say goodbye to them."

"I will," and I walked downstairs to my siblings.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I hope you enjoy!

Final Goodbyes

Esme walked down with me with her arms over my shoulders, she probably thought I was going to cry, but I was good at hiding things like that. We took the elevator downstairs to the cafeteria. We heard them before we saw them. Ayden was about to sit down and do an arm wrestling with Alice when I came up behind him.

"Ayden you're never going to win, save yourself the humiliation." He looked down and got up. Alex came over to me.

"Hey Serena what's up, why do you look so sad?"

"Well you see, I'm moving out, tonight and I came down to say goodbye." Courtney turned to me.

"What do you mean; you're just going to dump us like a piece of shit." She was seriously pissed.

"Jennifer says I should get used to living with them before I turn eighteen." Curious little Alex started speaking.

"What's going to happen when you're eighteen?"

"Well Jennifer didn't go into details but I can guess it has to do with me becoming one of them." Courtney of all people started to cry.

"You mean you're never going to see us again after your birthday?"

"No, no, and no that's all wrong I'm going to visit you everyday." Alice started speaking in my ear.

"Maya, after you're changed you're never going to be able to see them again." I finally understood what position she was in, just like when I was a baby with mom.

"You mean if I see them…?"

"I already had a vision, and it didn't end pretty let's just say Sam, Jennifer, and Ayden are the last ones standing." I turned back to Alex and Courtney.

"Don't worry we'll hang out everyday until then I promise, I don't want to hurt any of you." Courtney understood, but Alex didn't.

"What do you mean?" I hesitated, but she got the idea.

"Okay I think I get it don't worry I'll be on my best behavior for the next three weeks I promise." She crossed her eyes, her way of crossing her fingers. I went down to her level and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you guys like crazy I hope you know that, and Courtney I'm sorry about all the times I made fun of you."

"It's okay sis but don't worry you'll always be a Serena to us." I hugged them again and I walked up to Bella.

"I'm ready to see my new house, can we go before I cry?"

"Oh come here, Jasper we need your help." Then I felt instantly happy.

"Thanks Jazz, be prepared for the next few weeks, are you ready to go?" I sighed, might as well get used to this.

"Okay I'm ready as I'll ever be." She pulled me away to the car while I took one last look at the family I used to know.

A/N: Don't worry the end is not near there is still more to come!!! Review!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Review it makes me happy:)

Leaving the Life I knew

We were walking through the parking lot to a shiny yellow car. Alice was talking quietly to Jasper and reasoning with him.

"Jasper please go in the car with her, keep her calm, otherwise she'll run away back to her previous home, and no more makeovers for a month deal?"

"Really no makeovers, sure I'm up for that, I'll do it but it will be painful." What were they talking about?

"Bella what are they talking about?"

"Alice is trying to reason with Jasper about using his gift on you for the next few weeks, because you are really going to need it, trust me, and plus I can always rub it in Rosalie's face that I have something she doesn't." Hmm I wonder what that could be.

"I'm guessing you're not on the best of terms with Rosalie am I right?"

"You are good how do you know?" Might as well tell her about an ability I have.

"I always have this feeling about what people are going to say or do, it's kind of weird, but now I know where I get it from." She shrugged. She pulled me to a yellow Porsche.

"Nice car wish I had one, maybe I'll get one or I'll just take yours, and Jasper stop making me feel jealous." That made the whole family crack up. I saw Edward sock his brother in the arm.

"Sorry I was trying to make her feel better, and it worked I hope you know that."

"It did, now can you take me to your house I'm so tired, and why aren't any of you tired?" Edward answered.

"We don't sleep it is what happens when you become one of us." He shrugged. Panic started rising, I was going to become one of them and I knew it. Rosalie spoke.

"You know it's not my home it's our home," she was acting pretty smart right then. Alice started driving really fast.

"Alice slow down you're going to crash!" They looked like they were in pain, oops sorry super sensitive hearing.

"Sorry I forgot about the hearing, this is something I'm going to have to get used to." By then we reached the house. Alice started speaking to me.

"Sere-Maya can you do me a favor?" I nodded.

"Close your eyes and let me carry you upstairs."

"Look how small you are you probably can't carry me."

"Humor me," she picked me, I closed my eyes, and I felt the wind race in my face and not two seconds later she put me down.

"Okay you can open your eyes, take a look at your room." I opened my eyes and I was shocked at my room.

"Alice, oh my god, I love it, how did you know?" My room looked exactly like the one from my other home.

"Courtney, she gave me photos of your room, she told me things you liked, so Esme and I have been working on this for the past week." I hugged her.

"Thanks Alice this is amazing."

"Get some sleep it's late we'll talk in the morning." I changed my clothes and got in the bed and that's when I started dreaming.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter so…review!!!!

The Dream

In my dream I dreamed I was in Italy. There was cobblestone on the ground and there was a fountain in the center of the square. I was walking and I kept on walking until I reached a giant clock. I turned to the nearest person.

"Where am I?"

"Piazza de Priori, or the clock tower," the women said with a heavy Italian accent. I looked to my left and I saw my family except they looked scary.

I was in a room no artificial lights, and there were people in there specifically vampires.

"Bella where are we?"

"Maya don't say anything please just for now." It scared me how she was talking so I shut my mouth. That's when three people in flowing robes came from the door behind me. There were two men with black hair and one with snow white hair.

"Ah Carlisle it's so good to see you."

"Like wise Aro, good to see you Marcus, Caius how are you?" The one named Caius spoke madly.

"Oh be quiet we know you revealed our existence to her." He said pointing to me.

"Me what did I do?" Alice shooshed me.

"Maya don't say anything please listen to me." Aro turned to us.

"Well there is one thing I am curious about." He turned to Edward.

"Don't ask me ask her," Aro turned to me.

"Hello Maya care to shake my hand?" I sensed there was more to it. Bella pushed me forward. I walked up to Aro and I shook his hand. When he touched my hand he got a glassy look in his eye like what Alice looks like when she's having a vision.

"So interesting, so very interesting I haven't seen this since Bella." Bella laughed.

"Like mother like daughter, oh and Aro Jane's power won't work on her Alice already saw it." Marcus started to speak.

"Well there is an issue of revealing our existence to this insignificant little girl, do you plan on changing her?" Alice answered.

"Her eighteenth birthday is in two weeks and that's when we plan on changing her."

I flung myself up from the bed.

"Oh my god what just happened?" I saw Bella and Edward sitting next to my bed that's when he said.

"Well we don't know, how about you tell us, you were the one sleep talking, just like Bella." He chuckled to that.

"What did I say?" Bella answered looking a little shaken up.

"You were saying something Piazza de Priori, then you started talking about three guys named Aro, Marcus, Caius, Serena do you even know who those people are?"

"All I know is that they live in Italy, well that's where I dreamed I was in."

"Alice come here quickly!" Bella called. Alice came rushing in.

"What?! What is it did something burn down and if so how did Emmett do it?" We all laughed then Bella asked.

"Alice how do you tell the difference between a dream and a vision (that quote is from the book Betrayed except instead of Alice it's Aphrodite)?"

"Well you feel like it's actually happening to you and you can't get out of it why are you asking me this?" Bella spoke again.

"Well Serena had a dream and she started talking about Piazza de Priori then she started talking about the Volturi." That's when I started dozing off.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Enjoy review!

A Phone Call

I woke up to Edward and Alice pacing in my room.

"Hey guys what's all the hubbub?" Edward answered.

"Alice had a vision of the Volturi calling us and asking us to visit them." I shrugged.

"What's so bad about that?" He looked furious.

"Uh news flash they will kill you if they got the chance now let's go downstairs Esme is making you breakfast." I walked out of the room with them and down the stairs.

"Good morning Maya or do you want me to call you Serena?" Esme asked.

"Thanks can you call me Serena for now and what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, toast, and well anything you can think of it has been so long since I cooked for someone." I laughed. I started eating, that's when the phone rang. Rosalie rushed to get it and Emmett came behind me.

"Hey Serena, you know I like that name better then Maya, I don't know why my siblings named you that but we can live with it." I laughed. The whole house became suddenly quiet, listening to Rosalie's conversation.

"I'm sorry Demetri we can't do that…why, well it's simple we don't want to…well yes she does know…okay I see when do you want us to come…a week okay, thank you and we'll see you soon." She hung up the phone angrily. Curiosity got the best of me.

"Rose what did he want?"

"That was Demetri Volturi he said we have to visit in a week or else and I personally don't want to know about the or else." This was the beginning of something very bad.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Review!

A day in the life of Alice

It has been two days since the call from Demetri, and almost everyone was sane again. Alice was being her chipper self and she looked like she had plans for what to do for the next week.

"SEREEENAAA, let's go shopping I'm bored plus my sibling are becoming crazy." I knew who she was talking about.

"Alice shut up okay I already have to deal with your mind and now your sister and I have to figure out a strategy plan." She shrugged.

"Serena please can we go shopping and then can I give you a makeover?" What could go wrong with that? Emmett started laughing then said.

"Little girl you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into." Alice took that as a yes and pulled me to her car. I buckled my seatbelt and she gunned the engine. I was starting to like going that fast it was…refreshing. In fifteen minutes we were in Port Angelus (no, I didn't spell it wrong) and Alice was driving to the nearest store.

Alice parked her car and grabbed my hand and ran with me to the entrance. Before I had time to object she turned to me.

"Okay here are the rules, one you don't complain, two if you do complain we shop more, three you're part of the family so it's our money, and four you will try on whatever I hand you, get it, got it, good, let's go." She dragged me to the first store, and I kept my mouth shut the whole time.

"Okay try this, this, and this on and come out when you're done." She pushed me into a dressing room and I got changed. When I was all finished getting changed I looked at myself. I was wearing white and red short shorts (probably for Italy) and a long sleeved red shirt, with white ballet flats.

"Okay Serena come on out."

"Do I have to?"

"Remember rule one no complaining." I sighed and stepped out of the dressing room. When Alice saw me she gasped.

"Oh my god you are gorgeous I tell you, Rosalie will be so proud." It wasn't that bad.

"Okay Alice can we pay and get out of here?"

"Just a little more please, I won't bug you, but you will thank me when this makeover is done." I nodded.

Six hours later…

"Alice I am exhausted are you done?"

"Yes, I am, now let's go home, now its makeover time!" She seemed so excited, and I really don't want to crush her so…let's get this over with. Alice again ran me to her car.

"Alice can I drive, please I'll let you give me a makeover everyday when we're in Italy and you can take me shopping where ever?"

"Sure, plus you are going to make a bet with Rosalie similar to that, plus I feel a vision coming on and we don't want to end up in a ditch do we?" She said laughing. I jumped up and down. I get to drive a nice car, but I miss my old car, it was my first car I ever got. I jumped into the car with Alice and I put the keys in the ignition.

The car drove great but five minutes after I started driving Alice had a vision.

"Alice what happened?" She started speaking through it.

"So happy together," then I could tell the vision started changing.

"NO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN IT JUST CAN'T!" I slammed on the breaks because Alice just screamed. The foggy look in her eyes left.

"Alice what did you see?"

"Nothing, just some happy couple that's all nothing more," **(A/N: The visions will make more sense in the sequel trust me you'll find out what bad thing happens then**). I didn't believe her but I kept on driving.

"Alice who were the people in your vision, please tell me?" She sighed.

"A guy named Erik and…you, you were changed," I started speaking again.

"What did you see when you screamed?"

"I screamed well I really don't remember what happened." She left it at that. We were at home, and Alice shoved all the bags on me.

"Thanks Alice isn't the adult supposed to carry the stuff?"

"Well I'm going to have to change that." She picked me up and ran with me into her giant bathroom.

"Rose get over here I need help with her makeover." Rose rushed up.

"Okay I'll see what I can do." For the next two and a half hours they did everything they could think of to do to me.

"Voila! I'm done and may I say we did good didn't we Alice?"

"Yes we did now let's show the family." Rosalie grabbed me and ran with me downstairs.

"Okay everyone may we present the new SERENA!" I stepped out and Emmett started whistling, Rose ran up to slap him. Bella ran up to me.

"Wow, who knew you would be worthy of Emmett whistling at you." The whole family laughed. This was something I could be used to.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Review!

The Plane Ride

"Serena do you have everything please say you do I don't want to have to go shopping again with you." Alice has taken me five times shopping since I got here and each time it has been awful, Bella and Rosalie just laughed at me when I told them.

"Yes Alice, and…I think I want you to call me my real name, I need to start getting used to it."

"Really that's awesome because I was starting to think we would never call you Maya now let's go, Maya you're coming in my car with Rosalie and Jasper everyone else is taking the Volvo." I nodded. I have learned from experience my family hates me walking my speed so I usually end up being carried so they can run. Rosalie came over to me.

"Do any of you ever let me walk if you keep this up I'll never remember how to walk." Rose laughed. I have gotten to know her and she's not the shallow sister her siblings say she is she is just a little troubled and she covers it up by being shallow as a kiddie pool.

"Fine you can walk to the car if you want,"

"Thank you I owe you, how about shopping in Milan if I get out of this?"

"I'm holding you to that one and when you become one of us we have the rest of eternity, by the way did you know you are really pretty?" I blushed, no way was I prettier then her.

"Rose that's not true, look at you," I said pointing to her.

"You should hear Emmett and Jasper making bets Emmett is betting you will be the hottest girl in our house when you're changed and Jasper bets you will be the second, so don't doubt yourself when the boys start making bets." I blushed again; they were making bets off of me? I started walking with Rosalie and Alice by my side. Alice started talking to Rosalie.

"So you told her about the bet I already know who is going to win, and only me." Rosalie smiled.

"Can you tell me I want to get in this bet mamma needs a new engine?" Alice smiled and pointed to me.

"Alice Emmett's going to win the bet I'm getting in on this." We walked up with her to Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey boys can I get in on the bet?"

"Which one? How long you can go without shopping? No, well how about how long until Alice can get Marcus to talk? Which one?" Emmett said.

"The one you bet on, on who is going to be the hottest person in this house when Maya gets changed." Jasper looked intrigued.

"Okay how much are you putting in and who for?"

"I'm going to go for five hundred dollars on Maya, deal?" They shook hands and Alice and I started laughing our butts off. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and I got into Alice's yellow Porsche and we started driving to the airport.

"Hey I have an idea let's make a bet are you in?"

"Sure I'm in, Rosalie how about you and Jasper you in?" They shook their head. Alice already knew what I was going to bet so she Okayed it. All of them nodded.

"Let's get the whole family in on it, but here's the bet who ever can last the longest without talking on the plane ride wins, the winner gets to give the losers a makeover for a week."

"Okay I'm in and I know the whole family is in they all heard you so when we get on the plane we can't talk anymore am I correct?" I nodded. Little did they know I asked Carlisle for something to sleep for nine hours on the plane.

"Maya you're plan won't work remember sleep talking?" Oh darn.

"Do they have coffee on the plane?"

"You know Americans we love our coffee with extra caffeine." We laughed. We arrived at the airport in fifteen minutes. The boys got all of the luggage out of the cars and handed them to us, well mostly to the girls, the boys only brought one piece of luggage each while Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and I brought two to three pieces each. Everyone except me had sweatshirts on with the hoods over their heads so no one would stare at them.

We walked up to the airport check in desk. Jasper pushed me up in front to talk, but Carlisle and Esme looked at me sympathetically.

"Excuse me I'm here to check in all of us," he looked at me with googley eyes.

"Uh…yeah, sure can I see all of your passports?" I nodded and handed him all nine of our passports. He stamped them all.

"Thank you have a nice flight." He said with a little too much enthusiasm. I walked over to my family and they were laughing their heads off.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Emmett spoke.

"Look in your passport," I opened my passport. Oh no he didn't, I saw in my passport a phone number.

"Edward how old is this guy?"

"Twenty five turning twenty six in one week his name is Dan, he thinks you are twenty three and extremely pretty." I rolled my eyes.

"Can we just get through security I'm starving?" Jasper answered for me.

"Are you going to ditch me in a girl's bathroom and then get yourself almost killed?" What was he talking about?

"Um…no, why would I did that happen to you before?" I looked at my family and they looked angry, but Bella looked thoughtful and was tracing her finger on a small section of her hand.

"Yes, nineteen years ago I remember that day clearly." Bella said. I shrugged and we started walking towards security.

"Okay take your shoes off and walk through that," we took off our shoes and walked through, but of course Alice and Rosalie beeped.

"Okay can you take you hoods off and come over here?" They looked at me.

"Excuse me sir that's not a good idea,"

"I'm sorry miss but it's the rule, now go on take your hoods off." They took their hoods off and the security guard gawked at them. He looked excited that he was able to body search them.

"Excuse me can you use the metal detector hand thing please?" Alice asked.

"Sorry regulation rules I have to do this." Rosalie looked furious. After a few careful minutes of searching them we started walking off towards our gate.

"So…how are you Maya?" Emmett asked.

"I'm good but nine hours on a plane is not a good experience plus we have a bet." He laughed.

"Well here's the thing we all had to cancel that bet because we need to discuss what we are going to do when we reach Volterra, I'm sorry we just need to keep you safe." I shrugged.

"It's okay I understand really, but let's get to our gate." We stopped at our gate 2B. I walked over to Alice.

"Alice this time I want a serious answer okay?"

"Sure about what?"

"I want to know why you screamed when you had that vision a week ago please tell me." She sighed.

"I-I-I can't tell you Bella and Edward don't want me to tell you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Alice I mean it." We started talking about the possibilities for shopping and Alice thought the possibilities were endless. It was late in the morning so most people weren't paying attention to the absurdly gorgeous people right next to them.

"Flight 948 to Milan now boarding, all passengers in seats one through ten please board." Jasper came over to me.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah I am actually besides, you know, the whole people want to kill me part." He laughed.

"Come on let's go." We stood in line behind the other passengers that were going to board and finally it was our turn.

"Have a nice flight, have a nice flight, oh have a nice flight honey." She said when she saw Jasper. He looked disgusted when she said that, then when we were passed the ticket person he turned to me.

"Humans are so predictable once you're one of us you'll understand." One thing was bugging me in the back of my mind.

"Jasper did you hunt before we left?"

"Don't worry I did and plus my endurance is better so I can handle it more." We were on the plane and we put our sweatshirt hoods up, even me. Emmett came up behind me.

"Hey little girl want to sit by me?"

"Emmett I'm not that little, and yes I will sit next to you and…Alice, sit over here." She beamed at me.

"Sure, plus who is going to protect you from Emmett when you fall asleep?" I shuddered one could only guess what Emmett had in store for me. I started thinking back to Wednesday two days before we left to go on this flight.

Flashback

Emmett was by the stairs for only god knows what doing something.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I said to him.

"Just watch and learn little niece it will help." I shrugged. He kept pouring oil down the stairs. That's when the first person came down. Normally Carlisle is so composed but today was different.

"Bye everyone I'm leaving for the office I'm kind of late don't hurt Serena anyone." He started running down the stairs when I heard a big crash.

"EMMETT McCarty CULLEN WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?"

Flashback ended.

"Thanks Alice you don't know how much that means to me."

"I think you should go to sleep its late and we'll be in Italy by eight so sleep."

"Okay Alice I think I'm just going to rest my eyes a little…" I laid my head on the head rest and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders.

"Maya wake up we're here." Emmett said. We were here in Milan all we had to do was drive a car for awhile.

In the car driving to Volterra…

We were speeding down the roads at one hundred twenty kilometers an hour **(that's close to one hundred miles an hour) **which was pretty fast. Carlisle turned to all of us.

"Okay in ten minutes we will be at our destination so get ready." Ten more minutes to live I guess. That's when I spotted it.

Volterra.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Reviews make me a happy person plus I want five of them before I update!

Them

We were in front of the clock tower, and it was serious déjà vu man.

"Where have I seen this place before?" Bella looked thoughtful.

"You're dream you had a little bit ago that's it."

"Okay so what do we do just wait?" Edward answered.

"They're waiting in the alley let's go." Emmett put a protective arm around my shoulders. We walked towards the dark alleyway. Can you say ironic? We were at the entrance when we saw three cloaked figures.

"Hello Demetri, Felix, Jane it has been a long time hasn't it?" The little girl, Jane focused her eyes on Bella and started looking like she was in deep concentration. Bella laughed.

"Sorry Jane it didn't work when I was human and it still doesn't work now." She spoke.

"Aro requests to see you now follow me." We walked to the end of the alley and they jumped down a hole. Emmett jumped down.

"Drop her down I'll catch her." I sat on the edge and scooted myself off. I was free falling for a second before Emmett caught me.

"Geez Emmett you're arm are hard."

"Just keep quiet okay." It scared me how he was talking. Usually he is so full of life now he is just…seriously serious and I mean it wasn't funny. We walked through a pitch black tunnel until it started to get gray. The one named Felix pushed open a barred door and we walked through.

Jane was talking in a low voice to Felix.

"No Felix you can't, not yet."

"I call dibs!" He said a little louder. My whole family growled at him. What did calling dibs mean? Rosalie raced up to my other side. To protect me?

We stopped in front of a small door.

"Go inside, they're waiting." Demetri said. We all walked through the door and we were greeted by an overly cheerful man.

"Welcome guests to Volterra, welcome, ah Carlisle it's so good to see you."

"Good to see you to Aro, Marcus I see you are doing well and Caius how are you?" Caius spoke.

"We know you told her about our existence so the law claims her." Aro spoke.

"Oh dear Caius calm down, now what's her name, I believe its Serena Christopher am I right?" Alice spoke.

"No it isn't actually, her name is Maya Cullen."

"Well I heard that's her name." I spoke.

"That used to be my name before I joined them." He looked curious.

"May I shake your hand?"

"I already know what you are going to do, it won't work on me, but if I must." I walked up to him, and just like in my dream he had a glassy look in his eye.

"So interesting, I haven't seen anything like it since…Bella." She laughed.

"Like mother like daughter, she also has a knack for guessing what your thoughts are." Aro looked curious.

"You mean…she's actually related to you?" She nodded.

"So extraordinary some things with your family I can't explain, now on to other matters, do you plan on changing her?" Carlisle answered.

"Yes her eighteenth birthday is in a week so we are changing her then."

"I see, what about her other family do they know your existence?"

"No, they don't they suspect we're normal people, who have come to claim someone from our family." Marcus spoke for the first time.

"She is the only person directly related to you am I correct?" Alice answered.

"Yup, she is now can we leave, as you know we have some bad memories here." Did Alice just say that? Aro spoke.

"Good idea Heidi is coming soon and we don't want any accidents you are free to leave if you wish." Esme spoke.

"Thank you Aro, good to meet you all." I was safe.

For now.


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is the last chapter but there will be a sequel! Review!

Last Birthday

It was September 25 my eighteenth birthday and everyone was here. Little Alex, Courtney, Ayden, Jennifer, and Sam plus the rest of my family, the Christophers were here to see me off so to speak. We finished celebrating and it was time for them to leave. Alex came up to me first.

"Will you be able to see me in ten years?"

"I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth, but I will see you as soon as I can." I hugged her and she started crying.

"I'm going to miss you." She went to go sit on the couch. Courtney came to me next.

"I turned your room into a beauty salon just like you said I could, Alice helped me."

"You know Courtney I'm actually going to miss you."

"I know but I hope you like Erik Alice told me he's a great guy." I looked at her questioningly.

"How do you know about him?"

"Alice was telling me about her visions she's been having of this guy, so you won't be alone for all of eternity now, but here." She handed me a picture of my old family.

"Thank you Courtney this really means a lot, and don't cry at my funeral please, I really don't want you all to be sad."

"I won't cry I promise," Ayden came up to me next.

"See you later sis it's been a good seventeen years with you I hope you know that."

"Thanks you've been a good brother, most of the time." They laughed. Jennifer came up to me.

"We have to go now because your family has to attend to your business; they're changing you tonight right after we leave, we're planning your funeral so don't worry, goodbye." They walked out of the house. That's when I started crying.

"I'm never going to see them again am I?" Rosalie came up to me.

"We're not sure, maybe in twenty years, but for now no. Let's go get you set up so we can change you." She pulled out comfy clothes for me to change into.

"Why do I need these?"

"It's going to be a painful three days trust me." An hour later I was laying on the couch thinking when Alice came up to me.

"They suggested that I do the change, your parents don't want to be the ones who "kill" you as they put it, are you ready?" I nodded.

"I have to be."

"Close your eyes it'll make me feel better." I closed my eyes that when I felt something cut open my skin and then I felt a fire burn my veins.

A/N: That was the end don't worry the sequel is called The Same


End file.
